Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the BEGA bladers are still setting up the tree.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

The Christmas Carols are not mine, but the parody version of Jingle Bells is

**Title**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Summary**

It's Christmas Day and the BEGA bladers are still setting up the tree.

**.**

For the first time in his life, Mystel finally had the chance to celebrate the joys of Christmas. Before joining with BEGA, Mystel wandered the lands as a nomadic traveller enjoying the sights and sounds. Settling down never occurred to him; why settle down when there were so many opportunities to explore? However, Boris soon recruited him to join his BEGA League and Mystel found himself in an entirely different world.

Not to say it was a bad thing but he did find it hard to adapt. Having been so used to enjoying his own company, Mystel found being surrounded by other people difficult. But with time and patience, he soon learnt to enjoy their company, especially at Christmas time. "Garland, you're doing it all wrong," he said, pointing at the Christmas tree lights he was holding.

Garland sighed. "The lights go around the tree," he replied.

Mystel rolled his eyes. "Yes... but you don't just throw them at the tree and expect them to do it themselves," he said.

The only female member on the team entered the room, singing the words to 'Deck the Halls' at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, she sounded half decent. Perhaps those singing lessons had helped her after all. "Oh Garland, who decided you should decorate the tree?" she asked, hands on her hips glaring at the taller blader.

Garland shrugged. "Well when I asked for helpers, you _all _came up with an excuse." That would teach them!

Mystel ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "That is true... but you are the captain and therefore, it's your responsibility to set up the Christmas tree."

Garland ignored Mystel's comment and returned to face the tree. With the lights fixed, it was time to add the various Christmas decorations. Garland picked up two giant balls and dangled them in the air as he examined them for damages. "Ha ha ha, balls," Mystel cackled. "Shiny ones too..." He grinned.

Ming Ming twitched her nose with disgust. "That was totally uncalled for Mystel," she said, shooing him away from the tree. "Go do something useful and bring in the presents," she added. Mystel obliged and exited the room to fetch the presents. "He's so troubled," she said to Garland.

Garland wasn't into gossiping and ignored Ming Ming's remark. "Can you please help me with the balls?" he asked.

Ming Ming raised an eyebrow. "That tree is three times my height Garland, I can't reach the top." This was true. The tree towered over her. Even Garland couldn't reach the top without assistance.

"Hop on my back and place the balls on the tree then," Garland replied.

The beginnings of a smile traced Ming Ming's lips. "Oh, teamwork then." She loved piggyback rides. It certainly helped being the only female on the team. She got free rides. Ah, to be young, short and innocent.

Meanwhile...

Brooklyn was busy trying to understand the meanings behind various Christmas songs. Decoding nursery rhymes was difficult enough, but Christmas carols? What on earth did 'Jingle Bells' mean anyway? According to him, the original lyrics weren't good at all and so he decided to write his own version.

He grabbed his trusty notepad, various writing utensils and prepared to write. He hummed the tune under his breath to help him think of words to use. The creative juices rushed to his fingertips and he wrote the first few things that came to his mind.

CHORUS ONE

_Jingle bells, shopping bells, jingles all the way,_

_Oh, what fun it is to go shopping everyday,_

_The adult store, music shop, beyblade parts after that,_

_Lube for all the boys and drinks around the mat,_

VERSE ONE

_Dashing through the crowds, assholes everywhere,_

_Up and down in the aisles, fucking sneezing in my hair,_

_There's so much to choose, there's so much to see,_

_But unfortunately I have developed the urge to pee_

CHORUS TWO

_Shopping bells, jingle bells, when will this torment stop?_

_I've been shopping all week long and I'm about to drop,_

_Ring them bells, somewhere else, far away from here,_

_Ain't it really lucky Christmas comes but once a year?_

VERSE TWO

_Wrap them presents nice, pretty balls that shine,_

_Take them to the wrapping place and be forced to wait in line,_

_Quickly head down to the bar, chug down some beer,_

_And if you're like me and hungover you might see a deer,_

CHORUS THREE

_Jingle bells, shopping bells, jingle dear Saint Nick,_

_I don't have to wrap presents, hurray, I don't need to lick,_

_Shopping bells, jingle bells, what on earth is that stench,_

_I went to follow the smell and then fell into a trench,_

CHORUS FOUR

_Jingle bells, shopping bells, keep ringing in my ear,_

_I'll be broke 'till Easter time, just like I was last year,_

_Shopping bells, jingle bells, a few more days and then,_

_The year speeds by and before I know, it's Christmas all again,_

And that was Brooklyn's song inspired by various parodies he found on the internet. Placing the pen and paper down he hummed the words under his breath one last time, before pocketing his important document and heading on downstairs. "What on earth..." he said.

A fully decorated flashing tree stood in the middle of the room and underneath it was large boxes of presents. Garland and Ming Ming stood next to the trees, satisfied smiles on their faces. Mystel on the other hand, was busy running around in circles singing a song about Santa going mad. Mystel was a lost cause. The boy was completely mad. "Do you like our tree?" Ming Ming said, presenting the tree as if it were a fashion icon.

Brooklyn shook his head. The pretty lights were lovely, but they were distracting. "Those lights are distracting me, turn them off."

Garland turned the lights off. "We were wondering when you were going to come down from your room."

The ginger boy shrugged. "I was busy doing stuff."

Mystel came back and jumped up and down energetically. "Where's Boris? He was supposed to give us gifts this morning."

"Boris?" Garland said. "Didn't even know he had gone."

Ming Ming waved a hand around in the air carelessly. "Who cares about Boris? He's probably gone to compete in some mud wrestling competition."

"Or visit his other team, that traitor," Brooklyn said, glaring darkly at the door. "Seriously, it's us... or it's them. He needs to make his decision." The BEGA members fell silent thinking about their weird coach. The man was known to be quite the athlete and incredibly popular with the ladies because of his astonishingly good physique. He had won the mud wrestling title three years in a row now. It was an incredible achievement.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

All the BEGA members looked at each expectantly. "Think Boris has returned?"

"Someone, open the door!" Brooklyn snapped. He hoped it wasn't those dastardly house-to-house carollers.

Garland realized no one was going to move from their position, so he did them all a favour and opened the door himself. The Blitzkrieg Boys stood at the door dressed in Santa costumes except for Spencer who was dressed in an elf suit. Boris, the self-proclaimed Sexy Man, was dressed in a Frosty the Snowman suit. He smiled at Garland. "Hi Garland, the Blitzkrieg Boys would like to sing some carols for you."

Mystel walked over and raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk crossing his face. "I thought there was only one Santa?"

Boris shrugged. "They all wanted to be Santa... except for Spencer that is," he explained. Spencer wore a floppy hat with bells and clapped his hands together, much like an excited child high on crack. "Like we rehearsed earlier..."

The Blitzkrieg Boys smiled, opened their mouths and started to sing. None of them could hold a decent note, but that didn't stop them from singing their little hearts out. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la."

Brooklyn screamed with rage. "STOP! STOP THIS HORRIBLE SINGING!"

Ming Ming crossed her arms over her chest and flared her nostrils. "I'm a much better singer than them..." she mumbled. Mystel snickered, but fell silent as Ming Ming glared daggers at him. "Stupid prick," she muttered. That wretched blond didn't know what good singing was at all.

"... FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA," sung Garland. He was really getting into the Christmas spirit now; a complete contrast to what he was earlier on. His singing wasn't very good either, but he was better than Ming Ming. Soon, everyone was singing 'Deck the Halls'; it was after all, a contagious song.

The carol eventually came to an end and Boris smiled at them all. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" he said. "Now... let us all go down to the bar!"

All the bladers cheered, except for one. "Wait," Brooklyn said. "Why are we going to the bar?"

Boris frowned. "To get drunk of course." As if it wasn't obvious enough.

A slow grin crossed Brooklyn's face. He wasn't a drinker; but it was always fun watching others drunk and making fools of themselves. He could overlook the horrible Christmas carols just this once and enjoy the day as it should be enjoyed. Lost in his own thoughts, he was oblivious to the mischievous smirk on Mystel's face. The night wasn't going to end nicely for Brooklyn at all.

.

Sometimes I don't know where I come up with this insanity... anyways... this one shot is meant to be linked to chocolatexloverx16's upcoming Christmas fic – keep an eye out for it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D


End file.
